Navigation systems are available that provide end users with various navigation-related functions and features. For example, some navigation systems are able to determine an optimum route to travel along a road network from an origin location to a destination location in a geographic region. Using input from the end user, and optionally from equipment that can determine the end user's location, the navigation system can examine various potential routes between the origin and destination locations to determine the optimum route.
The navigation system may provide the end user with information about the optimum route in the form of guidance that identifies the driving maneuvers required to be taken by the end user to travel from the origin to the destination location. The guidance may take the form of visual and/or audio instructions that are provided along the way as the end user is traveling the route. Some navigation systems are able to show detailed maps on displays outlining the route, the types of maneuvers to be taken at various locations along the route, locations of certain types of features, and so on.
Although navigation systems provide many important features, there continues to be room for new features and improvements. For example, navigation systems typically select the shortest or fastest route as the optimum route. However, the shortest or fastest is not also the most preferred route by the user.